hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of Perfection
Event Goals * Open five chests and get the Shogun Chest which gives a player 1000 energy units. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Japanese Dream Amulet. It doubles the number of assemblers found for three days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Open the Japanese Gifts in order to complete the Temari Balls Collection * Explore the Garden in the Distortions effect x3 ** If a player doesn't have a summoner, they can get this effect in three possible ways. *** Open gifts *** Ignore Past/Reflections mode long enough it'll be replaced with an abnormality, Distortions might show up then. *** Complete the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) *** Make sure to click "show me" so the effect can be sent to the Japanese Garden Daily Goals * Click on the Spirit Dwelling Totem * Collect 3 Japanese Gifts * Open 3 Japanese Gifts from the Stone Chest * Collect Eastern Stars (needed to open Gifts, play the Japanese Garden to get them) * Collect Cherry Blossom Keys in the Japanese Garden (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Ojime Beads (needed to enter the Japanese Garden) Chests * Ninja Chest: ** 20 Eastern Stars, 20 Ojime Beads, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Seal of Radiance, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Samurai Chest: ** 40 Eastern Stars, 40 Ojime Beads, 25 Hammers of Luck, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Lotus, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Daimyo Chest: ** 70 Ojime Beads, 60 Eastern Stars, 40 Hammers of Luck, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Seal of Radiance, 1 Emerald Shuriken, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Hatamoto Chest: ** 150 Ojime Beads, 80 Eastern Stars, 50 Hammers of Luck, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Seal of Radiance, 1 Beckoning Cat, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Ruler's Chest: ** 300 Ojime Beads, 100 Eastern Stars, 100 Hammers of Luck, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Seal of Radiance, 1 Lotus, 1 Emerald Shuriken, 1 Beckoning Cat, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Cherry Blossom Keys) Chest of Prosperity: * 300 Hammers of Luck, 5 Discoverer’s Magnifier, 5 Diode bombs, 5 Compasses, 5 Supercrystals, 3 Egyptian Amulet, 3 Golden Dove, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seals, 3 Mirror Cubes, 2 Wagashis, 2 Festive Sushis, 2 Magic Pearls, 1000 energy, 15000 coins (Unlocks at 1000 Cherry Blossom Keys) Spirit Dwelling Totem Rank 1: Way of Valor * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Ojime Beads, 3 Eastern Stars Rank 2: Family Shrine * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Ojime Beads, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: House of the Rising Sun * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Ojime Beads, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Hall of Contemplation * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Ojime Beads, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Moonlight Temple * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Ojime Beads, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Pagoda of the Ancestors * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Ojime Beads, 1 Event Assembler Temari Balls Collection Spring Meadow Temari - "Stylish Holiday" Quest Power Lines Temari - "Magical Pattern" Quest Starry Sky Temari - ? Quest Fun Stripes Temari - "Endless Fun" Quest Chrysanthemum Temari - "Theme Party" Quest Assemble the Temari Balls Collection - "Multi-Colored Balls" Quest Assemblers Required: * 7 Truth Powder * 7 Emerald Shuriken * 7 Medal * 7 Beckoning Cat Reward: * Chronometer * 50 Star * 1 Secret Assembler (Aka Random Artifact Assembler) * 50 Energy * 2000 Coins Related Pages * Related Case: Trial of Perfection * Related Location: Japanese Garden * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events